gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody Central
Parody Central is an American/Canadian/European animated television series created for Cartoon Network XD. The series premiered in the United States on August 26th, 2016. On October 23rd, 2016, the series was renewed for a second season. The second season is expected to be a co-production between Cartoon Network Studios, Teletoon, ITV, and YTV. On June 23rd, 2017, it was announced that the series was renewed for a 13-episode third season. It was also announced that the third season would be the series' last. While several Cartoon Network XD original series were slated to move to Aura, it was announced that the third season would continue to air on Cartoon Network XD in the United States. However, reruns of the series currently air in the US on Aura and briefly aired on YTV Family in Canada. On April 7th, 2018, despite Aura Xtreme Networks entering chapter 7 bankruptcy, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD would continue to air Parody Central until the series' run concludes after 65 episodes. The series would eventually end on April 8th, 2018. On August 19th, 2019, Adult Swim Canada and AuraNightfall US ordered a three-episode reunion special based on the series as the first non-anime reboot of a Cartoon Network XD series since the launch of TeleAmerica in August 2018. Cartoon Network Studios, Adult Swim Canada, and NickFamily Studios will produce the reunion special. Recurring sketches TBA. Episodes Season 1 #Avatar: The Last Bender / Ned's Dinosaur: Aang learns that he's the last of all of the benders in the universe. / Ned Flemkin scrapes up his allowance money to buy a pet, and ends up buying a dinosaur. #Bridgette and Luther / Invader Kangaroo: Bridgette gets shocked when she finds out she has to fill in at a stakeboarding competition when Zeke breaks his leg. / Noted by Invader Kangaroo's previous failures, The Almighty Tallest Kangaroos send him on a "secret mission" to Earth, much to Dib's chagrin. #The Problem Fixerz / Guardians of the Universe: Alfe, Roba and Horace try to "fix" problems around Farboro. / Drax the Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon become the Guardians of the Universe through involuntary methods. #Ben 10: Pony Force / Star vs. the Forces of Witchcraft: Ben Tennyson finds out that his Omnitrix was messed up, causing his alien forms to be replaced by pony forms. / Star Butterfly fears being sent to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, so she decides to take up fighting against all witchcraft. #Welcome to Oa / The Replacement Kids: When Ansi Molina discovers Oa, he realizes too late that Oa is the Green Lanterns' headquarters. / Todd and Riley are sick of boring adults ruining their life, so they use a Fleemco phone to replace them with members of the Kids Next Door. #Super-Frozen / Phineas and Ferb: Spring Vacation: When Elsa realizes that her ice powers combined with an Ice Flower triples the strength of her ice powers, she uses those new abilities to make an indestructable ice castle. / Phineas and Ferb decide on what to do for spring break: make the world's largest Nickelodeon-themed amusement park. #Peridot Universe / The Truth of Gravity Falls: When Peridot discovers her gem powers, she uses them to destroy all the evil forces in the universe. / In an alternate version of Gravity Falls where Bill Cipher couldn't get any of his plans working, he explains the truth about the town to Dipper and Mabel. #Where in Detention is Carmen Sandiego? / My Babysitter's a Rock Star: Lee finds out that Carmen Sandiego was sentenced to life in detention and vows to find her to clear his name. / Ethan Morgan's parents, not trusting him to stay home alone, hire Rock-Zilla, the father of Willy Zilla, to babysit Ethan while they're gone. #Codename: Teens Next Door / Kim Unstoppable: The Teens Next Door stealthily infiltrate the Teen Ninjas' secret hideout, leading to Cree Lincoln finding out about the organization by accident. / Kim gets a new pair of shoes which make her run as fast as the speed of light. #Wow! Wow! Danny Phantom / Beware the Teen Titans: Danny Fenton goes through a faulty Ghost Portal that leads him to Wuzzleburg. / The Teen Titans get a crime alert which lead them to The Joker. #Bubsy: Close Encounter / Harry Potter and the School Upon the Hill: Bubsy tells a story about a close encounter he once had. / Harry, Ron and Hermione enter a game of Quidditch against students from Hogwarts' rival school. #Future-Worm!: The Paradox / Jonny Guess: Danny ends up causing a paradox when he sucks up the primordial soup that caused the beginning of life. / Jonny loses his memory and tries to guess what the others were doing. #The Fairly OddOtters / 7teen: When Timmy Turner is stuck with his evil babysitter, Vicky, he is greeted by his fairies: fairy versions of PB&J Otter. / Caitlin is excited for her 17th birthday, but Jen and Nikki try to keep her away from more responsibility. #Witches of Waverly Place / My Gym Partner's a Raccoon: Alex Russo is a witch who tries to use her powers for good instead of evil, but her powers often lead to disastrous results. / Adam Lyon, who got sent to an animal school since "Lyon" was his last name, has a wacky adventure with his gym partner Timothy. #The Kinks meet Lemming Straits / Samurai Bootsie: Ray Davies and Dave Davies of The Kinks set up a meeting with the members of Lemming Straits. / Bootsie tries to go up against Aku, who sends Bootsie thousands of years into the future. #Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy / PB&J Weasels: Black Spy and White Spy go up against Grey Spy and James Bond. / PB&J Otter accidentally drink a potion that turn them into weasels, and must travel through a magical world to turn back to normal. #Super Pokémon Trainer Bros. / Undertales from the Crypt: Mario and Luigi accidentally unleash Zekrom and a giant Oshawott, so they enlist the help of Konata Izumi to seal the Pokémon inside a Poké Ball. / Sans & Papyrus read a creepy tale about how Alphys once ran from an evil monster that she created herself. #What's Normal, Scooby-Doo? / BracePony: Scooby and Shaggy solve a lot of mysteries, but the disguise is always being used by the same villain. / Sharon Spitz watches too much My Little Pony G4 and thus fantasizes herself as a pony with braces. #Ninja Turtles: The Last Mutation / The Smorks: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles go up against their arch-nemesis, Shredder, while dealing with Krang in the process. / Gargamel goes underwater to capture the Smorks, a combination of the Smurfs and the Snorks. #Kick Buttowski: Lake Daredevil / Dan vs. the Packages from Planet X: Kick cuts down all the trees in Lake Hoohaw in order to build a new ramp. / After failing to activate a package, Dan swears revenge on every package delivered from Planet X. #Transformers: Robots Outside of Disguise / The Disney Junior Future is Wild: Optimus Prime somehow kills Megatron, so he vows never to transform into vehicle form again. / 20 years into the future, with Ethan, Emily, and Luis watching Disney Junior, they find that the entire schedule on that channel consists of shows exclusively focusing on animals. #Beyblade: Burst... Finish? / Fullwood Alchemist: When Valt Aoi defeats Shu Kurenai, he must go face-to-face against Tyson Granger in order to become the Beyblade champion of the world. / After losing Alphonse Elric in a rebound during a failed human transmutation, Edward Elric finds a block of wood and loses his right arm bonding Alphonse's soul to it. NOTE: Due to mature themes, this episode will be skipped over in the CITV run. #Inch High, Not-so-Private Eye / Speed Racer: The 3rd Generation: When Inch High is fired from the Finkerton detective agency, he sues Finkerton for the wrongful firing. / A new kid (named Speed Racer III), who turns out to be the son of Speed Racer, Jr. and thus the grandson of Speed Racer, Sr. goes to try to win his first race. NOTE: The first segment is a reference to Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. #Time Warp Quads / Milo Murphy's Apocalypse: When Reilly O'Reilly finds a time machine, he bands together his friends and has time-travelling adventures throughout history. / Milo Murphy imagines the worst thing that can go wrong possible: a tornado that can grow large enough to destroy every multi-cellular organism on Earth. #Zeke's Wand / Crash Hive: Using his pad, Zeke draws himself a wand that can grant him any wish while his pad recharges. / BuzzBee accidentally lands onto Crash Canyon after taking a wrong turn. #Jimmy Four-Shoes / Being Brendon: After getting his shoes wet, Jimmy gets out a spare pair of shoes, which turn out to be uncomfortable. / Brendon Small aspires to be a filmmaker but sees everything in his own reality. Season 2 #Brendontown / Pablo the Big Red Fox: Brendon Small decides to draw something because he wants to make an animated short, but all he can draw are bunnies. / Sylvian Fisher's secret growth formula that he tried to use to make Spryman look bad goes out of Hector Cruz's body, and onto Pablo's, which turns him into a big red fox. #Bakugan: Extreme Brawlers / How to Rock like Indie: Dan Kuso decides to play Extreme Bakugan with his friends. / Indira Mehta meets up with Kacey Simon at a Dairy Queen, and the two begin rocking out at many venues. #Crayon Shin-chan: Palm Town / Carl Infinity: Shin ends up on the island of Palm Town. / Carl accidentally orders a million clones online, and before long they all make Carl insane. #Code Maple / My Dad the Rock Star: Featuring Mr. Universe: Patty Rabbit ventures into the world of Lyoko in order to defeat Xana. One problem: She doesn't know where Aelita is. / When the Universes move to Silent Springs, people find out that they don't interrupt their way of life... until the Crystal Gems set up their new home there as well. #Xena: Warrior Princess... Otter? / 100 Deeds for Ed: Xena, upon getting defeated by a witch, gets turned into an otter and must defeat the witch in order to become human again. / Eddy sets up yet another scam: this time to fool Jimmy that he turned into a dog and must do 100 good deeds to become human again. The worst part? One of those "deeds" involve "donations". #Mrs. Doombringer vs. the Hair Razor / Detention for Noodle Dancing: Mrs. Doombringer finds a source of magic in one of the Crimson Chin comic books. Unfortunately, the source of magic turns out to be from the Hair Razor. / Lee gets a bad feeling when he finds that Munchy Beaver got sent to detention for doing the Noodle Dance while in class. #Jacob Three-Three / Jacob Two-Two visits ChalkZone: Jacob Two-Two draws a fictionalized version of his younger self, titled Jacob Three-Three, a character who always says the same sentence three times. However, when it falls in the bathtub, it accidentally gets erased. / Using a piece of Rudy's magic chalk, Jacob goes into ChalkZone to see if he can meet Jacob Three-Three... except that the character is annoying Snap and Rudy so much, they confront the real Jacob about why he drew Three-Three. Note: This is the first two-parter in the show. #My Magical Life Me, part 1 / My Magical Life Me, part 2: While Birch Small prepares for the Magical Festival, Chloe Carmichael shows up to help Birch out. / As Birch and Chloe finish decorating the gym, an evil sorceress turns Chloe into a raccoon and makes Birch too nervous to move. #Truck Stop / The Men Who Built America: 1920s Edition: Weird Al tries to record a parody of The Hollies' Bus Stop, but gets interrupted. / A parody of The Men Who Built America looks at people who helped shape the 1920s America, including Louis Armstrong, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and Calvin Coolidge, in addition to the negatives of gangsters such as Al Capone. #Ben 10 and his Team: Ben Tennyson forms his own team consisting of himself, his cousin Gwen, and a rabbit who can change shape whenever she wants. Note: This is the first parody to last more than 11 minutes. As of May 26th, 2017, the broadcast was edited so that any references to Gwen being Ben's sister was removed, due to continuity issues. #Samurai Jack vs. the Daughters of Chloe / Jack and Ashi Bunny vs. Aku: After 50 years passed, Jack hasn't aged and has lost hope. His biggest problem? He has to face a litter of seven bunny rabbits. / After Jack kills all but one of the Daughters of Chloe, the final Daughter is revealed to be Ashi Bunny, who feels hatred towards Aku. #Spryman & Drix: The mayor of the City of Hector, Paul Spryman, imagines what it would be like if Osmosis Jones wasn't around. #Pokémon: Sun & Star, part 1: Star Butterfly, upon receiving her first Pokémon, saves Ken Utonium from being chased by a Popplio. Note: This is the first two-part parody to be split into two separate episodes. It is also an allegory for Pokémon's move to Disney XD. #Pokémon: Sun & Star, part 2: After Star Butterfly heads into the next part of the Alola region, she is suddenly stopped by Ami and Yumi, who challenge Star to a Pokémon battle, to which Star instantly knocks both of them out with her Popplio. #KaJune, part 1: Henry and June become hosts of a failing fictional show called "Fun TV" and try to make it better before the rights to the show are sold to the Snooties. Note: This is the first three-part episode, even though it was meant to be a TV movie. Instead, the episode was split into multiple parts. #KaJune, part 2: Henry and June realize that "Fun TV" is going nowhere and decide to hire animators to make their own cartoons. #KaJune, part 3: Henry and June fail to make "Fun TV" better and sell the rights to "Fun TV" to the Snooties, a condition of the sale being that Henry and June give up their status as the hosts of the show, and any human and rock artist working on the show step down from their roles on "Fun TV". #KaJune: The Aftermath: Henry and June are interviewed by Misha. When asked about the sale of "Fun TV", Henry and June state that they couldn't help its tanking ratings. #Harry's Problem: Harry Boyle announces that he has a problem, the problem being that stuff is becoming too expensive for his income. #GravityPet: When Dipper and Mabel meet Ruby, the lives of all three take a turn for the worse. #Mike, Luna & Og: Mike accidentally turns the entire tribe of Albonquetine against Luna, and now must seek the help of Og. #That's So Ruby: Ruby starts having visions into the future, causing her attempts to change the events to (usually) fail. #The Fast and the Bernsteins: Wyatt is taken to the Build-a-Bestie store, where he accidentally starts a high-speed chase against Dominic Toretto, which gets the police involved. #Jewelpets in the Wayne: Ruby, Sapphie and Garnet move into the Wayne and introduce themselves to the Timbers residence. #Lakewood Plaza K.O.!: K.O. has a fight between Enid and Rad from Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Note: This is the first and so far only episode to be a crossover parody of two versions of the work, in this case Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the series it spun off, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. #Pretty Cure Sailor Moon: Usagi Tsukino receives the power to transform into an emissary of light: Cure Moon. Season 3 Note: Every episode in this season except the first one is a two-parter. #Mega Man Black Hole Force: Geo Stelar returns to Earth to find that EM waves are no longer in human use, instead being cast by the wayside. #Perman Clover, part 1: Clover is visited by Birdman and is chosen to become the fifth Perman. #Perman Clover, part 2: Clover is given her first mission as a Perman, but fails miserably despite not revealing her secret identity. #The Fall of Oa, part 1: The Green Lanterns try and fail to save Oa from being destroyed. #The Fall of Oa, part 2: Hal Jordan tracks down the one responsible for destroying Oa and kicks him out of the Green Lanterns. #Not-So-Mighty Max, part 1: Max runs into some trouble with Lip after losing his hat. #Not-So-Mighty Max, part 2: Max finds his hat and tries to go back home amid pleas from the Fairilus to stay. #The Daily Show with Ruby Rose, part 1: Ruby Rose hosts an episode of The Daily Show, with disastrous results. #The Daily Show with Ruby Rose, part 2: As Ruby Rose continues to host The Daily Show, a pair of Grimm attack the studio. #Doctor Strange and the Black Sludge, part 1: Doctor Strange tries to fight against some black sludge, to no avail. #Doctor Strange and the Black Sludge, part 2: Doctor Strange grabs a vacuum and sucks up the black sludge before finding that no one noticed this deed. #The Big Finale, part 1: The creators get wary that the series is coming to a close and decide to start wrapping up things. #The Big Finale, part 2: The creators run out of ideas and try not to end the series on a cliffhanger. Reunion special #Hokuto Shinken Battle (1/8/20): Tetsunoshin, Jotaro, and Dan fight against Kenshiro and Bat in order to try to succeed Kenshiro as the heir to the Hokuto Shinken. #The Bronies' Worst Nightmare (1/15/20): Millions of bronies find out that their favorite show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, had ended, and actively try to raid Equestria for My Little Pony G4 merchandise all at once. #The True Finale (1/22/20): A Dragon Ball Z Kai-esque recut of season three's The Big Finale, albeit with re-dubbed footage and added live-action scenes. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network XD (August 26th, 2016 - June 2018; July 28th - 31st, 2018) *Nicktoons (CN XD on Nicktoons) (2016) *CBS (Cartoon Network XD on CBS) (reruns) *Nickelodeon Family (reruns; April 1st, 2019) *Vortexx Network (reruns; 2017 - 2018) *The CW (Nickelodeon Family on The CW) (July 2019 - present) United Kingdom *CITV (August 26th, 2016 - 2018) *Cartoon Network XD (2016 - 2017) Canada *Teletoon / Teletoon at Night (August 26th, 2016 - September 2019) *Cartoon Network XD (August 26th, 2016 - 2018) *Adult Swim (December 31st, 2016 - October 15th, 2019) *YTV (January 1st, 2017 - 2019) *YTV Family (March 2nd, 2017 - September 2017) Wales *Disney XD (2016 - present) Southeast Asia *Nicktoons (January 22nd, 2017 - 2018) Scotland *Nickelodeon (2016 - present) France *Chrgd/TeenNick/Aura (2017 - present) See also *''Sketch'' *''Saturday Morning Fever'' *''Morning Variety''